


...but that's a sadder story....

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: A boy needs his father.





	...but that's a sadder story....

**Author's Note:**

> Very sad

It’s midnight. The start of May 2nd. She’s holding her son. Telling herself he’ll come back. Her husband. Remus Lupin. A werewolf. A boy needs his father she thinks as she looks at Teddy. Who’s asleep. He changed his hair to blue to contrast with his mother’s orange.

She’s kisses his forehead. She places him in the crib.   
She loves her son.

He’s fighting. Fighting to let them be free. He feels good about this. Until he’s hit with a flame. His coat sleeve is on fire. He uses a water spell to put it out, he sees five dementors.

He fights them.

Teddy has a bad dream.  
It’s like he can see the battle for himself. He cries. His mother runs in. She grabs him they go to the sofa.

They wait. They wait for him.

It’s 6 PM almost the end of May 2nd he’s not home.

Her husband died. He didn’t say goodbye. When she is told she holds on to Harry Potter tight.

It’s her son’s 6th birthday he asks about his dad. She tells him all about him.   
She cries that night. Teddy crawls into her bed. 


End file.
